Clydesdale
The Clydesdale is a horse breed available in Star Stable Online and Star Stable Horses. Description "A breed of contradictions, the mighty Clydesdale has its roots in Scotland and was named after the River Clyde and it's valley. Throughout history, Clydesdales have been invaluable companions, be it as drum horses for the British army or as tireless helpers in settling Australia. Since draft horses have been replaced by machines in most areas. Modern Clydesdales are mostly bred for show and as reliable, surprisingly elegant riding horses. Originally, Clydesdales had a modest height of around 150 cm(.) Now they count as one of the tallest breeds, at over 180 cm, with some Clydesdales claiming records for their size. '' ''Their silhouette is defined by their long legs, high withers, and striking feathering on their lower legs. Common in most draft breeds, the Clydesdale's long, luxurious feathering if often enhanced by white markings. The Clydesdale is a fluffy companion with a gentle heart and a willing disposition. If you are looking for an impressive yet elegant show horse, the Clydesdale is head and shoulders above the rest!" - Star Stable Online Colors, Pricing, and Location ClydBk.png|Black ClydBkSbno.png|Black Sabino ClydBlRnSbno.png|Blue Roan Sabino ClydRsGy.png|Dapple Rose Grey ClydFC.png|Flaxen Chestnut Pangaré ClydLBySbno.png|Light Bay Sabino Clyde.png|Seal Brown The Clydesdale was teased on Star Stable's Instagram and Youtube account December, 13, 2018, and was released December 19, 2018 in three variations with three more variations added January 9, 2019. During the March 27, 2019 update, another color appeared in the form of the Horse, Clyde, but it was not released as a purchasable color, possibly hinting at a later release The Clydesdale costs 750 SC and can be purchased in the following locations: * Black - Dundull * Black Sabino - Jarlasson Farm * Blue Roan Sabino - Dundull * Dapple Rose Grey - Jarlasson Farm * Flaxen Chestnut Pangaré - Jarlasson Farm * Light Bay Sabino - Fort Pinta * Seal Brown - unavailable Star Stable Horses On March 5, 2019, a new color was released in Star Stable Horses. The fully raised foal can be bought for 750 SC. *Dark Bay Sabino PulledM.png|Pulled Mane PulledT.png|Pulled Tail Roll with Flowers.png|Rolled Mane with Flowers Roll with Bun.png|Rolled Tail Bun Unique Features Four different unique hairstyles can be purchased for the Clydesdales at the Horse Stylist. These are a combination of pulled and rolled manes and tails. * Pulled Mane and Pulled Tail (original style) * Pulled Mane and Rolled Tail Bun * Rolled Mane with Flowers and Pulled Tail * Rolled Mane with Flowers and Rolled Tail Bun The flowers in each of the unique rolled hair styles are unique to each coat variation of the clydesdale. * The Black has red and burgundy flowers * The Black Sabino has violet and lilac flowers * The Blue Roan Sabino has light blue and purple flowers * The Dapple Rose Grey has magenta and pink flowers * The Dark Bay has light and dark green flowers * The Flaxen Chestnut Pangaré has white and blue flowers * The Light Bay Sabino has orange and white flowers Trivia * Leg wraps are not be visible when equipped to the Clydesdale, as seen with most other draft breeds in Star Stable (excluding the Fjord and Friesian). * Clydesdales are the fifth breed with cold resistance, an ability that can come in handy travelling in the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur. This is following the North Swedish Horse, Fjord, Icelandic Horse and the Haflinger. There is also a variant of the Jorvik Wild Horse that shares this ability. Category:Horse Breeds Category:Star Stable Online Category:Star Stable Horses